


A Spark of Love in Nimbasa

by Pokefan_wants_to_battle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: A hell of a lot longer, Boys Kissing, English assignment, I really do, I wish I added sex, M/M, My tags equal the the summation of tags to infinity, Plot is like dark matter it's only theoretical, So ambiguous it's school appropriate, Tagging for the Hell of it, fluffy af, should have been longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokefan_wants_to_battle/pseuds/Pokefan_wants_to_battle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black finds love and N</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Love in Nimbasa

**Author's Note:**

> In English class we had to write anything, and I chose to write this...

A Spark of Love in Nimbasa: a Pokémon Fanfiction

 

Black was walking throughout the forest. He wanted to enjoy nature with his friends. In the autumn air was the colored leaves flowing. Seperior seemed to love being out in the forest. Black wandered into an unknown part of the forest. With a cool breeze blowing against him, he heard crying. After a few trees was a clearing, where the crying originated.

Once he reached the clearing, the person had run off. Black could tell that the person who was crying tried to stop, because he heard faint sniffles. Black wandered back onto the trail and walked back to Nimbasa.

Black tried to get home walking with Superior. Black moved out to Nimbasa as soon as he turned 18. When he decided to do this, he left before finding a place to live in Nimbasa. He flew on Archie, his Archops to Nimbasa city Pokémon center. Once inside the large room, Black walked up to the counter and asked the nurse, "Hello? May I check into a room here?"

"Why yes, Mr. Champion." She handed Black a key; Black wondered how she knew. The nurse continued, "Your room number is twenty-five o'three."

"May I ask you a question?" she nodded in affirmation, "How do you know that I'm the Champion?"

"I work here for the night shift, and when there's no one coming in, I watch the news."

Black felt a sense of awkwardness as he had no idea what to say so he said, "Not many people recognize me, so I guess that not many people watch the news. Well, it was good talking with you." The nurse waved goodbye to Black. Black entered his room. He dropped his bag on the floor, and he flopped onto the bed.

The sun beamed down through the windows. Black awoke from the feeling of sunlight. Black's phone began to ring. On the other line his mother spoke, "Honey, were you able to make it to Nimbasa safely?"

"Yes mother. I made it to Nimbasa. I must begin looking today for an apartment. So now that you've heard my voice to know I'm not dead, goodbye." Black hung up on his mother so that he didn't become entangled in an "I love you" match. Black grabbed his bag before leaving the room.

Cheren and Bianca decided to join in with Black today in the search of an apartment. The three wandered around town, hoping to find a cheap place to live, for the time being. Bianca found a place for her to live, but it was too small to fit more than her. Black wandered into a complex, randomly asking the receptionist if there were any open apartments. Black was upset that the only open apartment was slightly expensive. Black pushed his feelings about the price aside as he accepted the offer.

To celebrate finding a place to live, Black decided to take his friends to the amusement park. There, amidst the entire crowd was a man. Not just any man, this man Black recognized. Once Black realize who this man was he yelled out for the man, "N!"

N turned around and searches for the person who shouted his name. Black abandoned his friends to say hello to his old acquaintance from his journey. "Black, it has been too long since we have seen one another."

"yes, yes it has," Black responded, "Where have you been living?"

"Um, I really don't have anywhere to live. After what happened a few years back, father didn't let me live in my castle, plus father, he, he punished me."

"Don't go through that pain again. Well, since you don't have a place to live, and I just purchased a fairly spacious apartment, why don't you live with me?"

"Okay, are we able to leave now?"

"Sure of course we can!" Since black had abandoned his friends he had to return to them. Bianca was relieved to find that Black was okay, and Cheren was upset over the fact that Black was with the leader of a crime syndicate. Black once again abandoned his friends claiming he had to go home.

The apartment was beautiful compared to the hallway, where it looked like the hallway of a extremely cheap motel. The apartment was painted with a robust orange color. The borders of the walls were painted in a black color. Along the walls, paintings of pokémon hung. One was of a blitzle, another was of a deerling, in all of its forms. When Black walked up to the next one he stopped and fell in awe. The painting was of a pokémon from the six regions. A pikachu, a chickorita, a mudkip, a chimchar, an oshowatt, and a chespin. Each of which had their respective backgrounds.

N stumbled upon his favorite, which was of a Zoura and Zorark. It must have reminded him of his childhood friend, black thought. The two of them were tired from their excitement in their day. When the two of them decided to go to sleep, they were flabbergasted to see that there was only a single queen sized bed. Even though there was mysteriously only one bed, the two continued to live together.

Black and N decided to spend the day together. The first stop on their day together was the movies. When they arrived, the movie they wanted to see was sold out. N and Black really wanted to see a movie, so they decided to go with what was available. The only movie with open seats was a romantic comedy. The two got popcorn, candy, and a extra large cola.

During the movie the man and the woman kissed. N didn’t understand what they were doing that. He asked Black, “why are those two kissing?”

Black responded with, “When people like each other, they sometimes show that by kissing.” This settled awkwardly in N. He thought about this throughout the entire day. 

At about sundown, N dragged Black onto the Ferris Wheel at the near amusement park. Black decided to talk with N once the Ferris wheel stopped at the top, “N? Isn’t the view just beautiful.”   
“Yes, I do think that the view is extravagant.”

“I just missed you the entire time after you left. You found something in me that no one else did, you got me out of my shell.”

“Thank you,” N at this point decided to do something very different. He pushed his face against Black’s. At first, Black thought of stopping, but he thought of how he missed N so much and how he actually was falling for N. The two finally were able to show their feelings for each other. The Ferris wheel started moving, and the two of them became slightly uncomfortable. They tried to make small talk until they were off the Ferris wheel. “N? I think I’m in love.” N was about to question what love was, as he never experienced this before. He never did, and never will.He knew this was love and that’s all that he needed.

That night, the two were about to go to sleep, but they were watching tv instead. They cuddled with a bowl of popcorn in front of them. As the night ran away they continued to watch tv. When Black yawned, N said to him, “I know what love means now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there, thanks for reading this. Thanks for all the kudos. Y'know, I've changed a lot since this fic. Namely, changing from a freshman in high school to a senior. That means four English classes since. I haven't posted in a long time, but seeing as this little one shot made it to 1000 hits (don't steal this achievement from me), I feel proud of my beginnings as a writer. (This literally was the first creative piece I wrote.) I don't want to talk about who I was, because I was a little foolish. Well, little doesn't even begin to grasp what I was. Either way, I want to thank you for reading this, and maybe who knows, I'll write something that people want to read.


End file.
